B52
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: Rangeman is working a distraction with Stephanie for a high dollar skip. Stephanie, aka Bomber, makes a new game call. What can go wrong? One shot. Babe HEA


**B52**

**o.o.o.o**

**Ranger's POV**

I bit her bottom lip to plump it up some more. She looked so cute in her little barely-there outfit, not that I'm taking a preference to slutty boho chic. I just know what's under there. Besides, it's the way she moves. I groan, just thinking about how she moves that hot little body.

That hot little body with all its luscious curves, is firmly imprinted in my brain. In bed, squirming under my body. In that shower scene, hand-cuffed to the shower rod, seething with anger at Morelli for leaving her in that state, naked and wet, and she called me! _Madre Dios! _Now that's a picture which **nothing**, not a thing, could ever erase from my masculine, macho, virile brain. Wet dreams are made of this, and many were. _Dios_. As angry as I was with Morelli for leaving her in such a dangerously compromising predicament, I was just so relieved yet simultaneously conflicted, that she called me to rescue her.

With that memory I run my hands over her curves as I work up to her cleavage inserting the wire while kissing her lips again. So, I fondled her some more and I know she wants more by her breathless sighs, moans and physical responses.

I admit it. I'm a bad man.

Lester has called me on 'this shit', as he says. "Man up, make her yours. You're toying with her, because, if you don't, I will and I'll show her how a real man treats a lady. I'm watching you. Your days are numbered."

That was an ironic statement from our Rangeman leading player. But knowing my cousin so well as I do, he would. He calls her Beautiful, and we all know how apt that moniker is. She is beautiful on the inside and out. She has had a remarkable effect on all of us.

But I digress. I am also a bit distracted, (cough) and she knows it as she rubs her body against mine, sliding down from the front seat of the SUV, skimming my body slowly with her breasts before her cute little boots touch the ground. We're in the parking lot, not visible from the entrance. Hector waits at the corner of the building. We'll have her in our sights at every point. I switch on her wire, confirming that it's operational.

"Check."

Focus. I grin at her.

"Tonight?" she asks expectantly eyeing me playfully.

That one word, again. She is a temptation, a very desirable temptation. I give her a wink. Before I can respond sound check is confirmed as she nods.

"Target has entered the bar," confirms Ram.

Let's get this distraction going. Distractions are a means where we use Stephanie, the distraction, in an outfit appropriately "tailored" to our client's needs. Client, or skip, is an FTA, a failure to appear in court type of client. It is our business to capture him and bring him back to the courts and we have the appropriate paperwork making it all legal and above board.

By using Stephanie, we have been able to capture these high dollar skips with minimal risk to the public, ourselves or damage to the premises. We are bounty hunters and his bounty is large, needing a team to extract him from this drinking hole. His rap sheet is long with a history of violence, frequently armed and dangerous. We certainly would not send Stephanie in as a distraction without a team inside with eyes on her and the target. With our comms we can observe and relay information to each other and those of us outside.

Tank, Lester, Hal and Cal are inside, Bobby is manning the bar and outside we have Vince and Ram at the door to take him down and cuff him. Hector and I are there if needed. Everyone knows what's at stake and we all have Stephanie's back. We've done our research and all exits are covered.

"Remember Babe, he's a nasty one, real nasty. Dangerously nasty. Don't take any risks. If it gets too scary use your panic button." I say this firmly and she knows I'm serious.

She nods as she psyches herself up, waiting for the call.

"It's a go."

On cue, Tank's baritone comes through the comms and we're on. I kiss her once more, with a bit of tongue, roughing her hair up a bit more to give it that just-fucked look. Desire and distraction, nailed it in spades.

"Seated at a table near the bar, with a beer," from Lester.

"Go get 'em, Tiger. Play safe."

She winks at Hector as she passes him, strutting her way up the stairs with a definite flirty sashay as she enters, smiling briefly at Ram and Vince who open the door for her, their eyes lingering as she disappears from my sight. Hector decides to follow giving me a slight lift of his chin. He doesn't trust this skip. He is very protective of her, as we all are, but it's on a wholly different level with Hector. He slides through the door and they both disappear from sight. I know she has nailed the look by the strained utterances from the inside team. Tank's husky voice, also affected, sharply reminds them of their mission.

**Hector's POV**

I slide discretely inside, into the shadows behind the pool table where Cal and Hal are playing, using Estefania's grand entrance to conceal mine, and watch. I like to read the room. I discretely acknowledge Tank near the toilets. The room is smoky and dimly lit, with the skip seated alone at a table near the bar watching my Estefania with interest. She ignores him and finds a space at the bar and makes her order. A B52. Hmm. Not what we planned. I grab a beer from the waitress and tip her with a wink. She smiles warily but nods her thanks.

"Yeah, yeah. Chill. Just one." Estefania mutters rebelliously and I see her head shaking at the audible responses as her hand lands on her hip insolently. Tank nods and Bobby serves her an impressive layered B52.

This alone activates the skip as he leaves his table and makes space beside her, standing side-on undressing her with his lusty beady eyes. Estefania shivers and he grins. We all know that shiver was disgust but the skip read it as excitement as she smiles at him. She's playing him well and Lester's commentary confirms the play.

"That's a strong starter for a little girl like you," the skip remarks.

"What's it to you?" She responds aggressively, as she takes her glass and drinks it straight down shuddering in that delicious way, slamming it on the bar. It is evident that she has a captive audience as many eyes from the room watch her. She turns her back to the bar after ordering two tequila shooters, aka water, from Bobby. Her eyes linger on Hal and he blushes but also responds by standing taller and giving her a shy smile with a virtual toast of his beer.

"Cute," she utters as she smiles broadly back at him, licking her lips. Hal beams at her.

She eyes Cal and raises her eye brows, her eyes widening, "Mm-mmm," she hums with a sassy wiggle. Cal salutes her with his beer.

Her skip is slightly intrigued but also annoyed. His stance indicates he's not giving her up that readily and she knows it.

She ignores him with a cheeky grin, and scans the room until she spots Tank leaning against the wall holding a beer, looking menacing and dangerous.

"Oooh," she purrs with a little growl in her throat, "Dangerous. Just as I like."

"If you like dangerous, Sweet Cheeks, I could help you there."

The skip is taking her bait. He's very interested even when she is playing indifferently. He likes competition and the rivalry has him more attentive. She shudders at his words which we all can hear. He grins a sleazy sicko grin. I am already fingering my knives.

It's not usual for her to identify her guardians like this but at the same time it is safer than giving one of the unknown patrons the come on like that. At the same time as he leaned in to whisper, one of the waitresses dropped a tray of empties, and while the other barman scolds her, I watch the skip more fiercely. I don't trust him.

"Puta madre!" _(Motherfucker!)_

"Spike drink! Estefania beware!"

That fucking bastard used the distraction to spike one of her shots! Ranger swears in the parking lot and I can visualise him pacing furiously.

Before I do, Lester moves in close and stands in front of her, so I have to stay hidden, slowly sipping my beer. Besides, Cal has barred my way with his cue and I glare at him. It actually works as another distraction. I back down, but not submissively. Cal knows me too well and is not afraid to challenge me. In the interim, Tank relays the play of action.

"Well hello, Beautiful," Lester slurs playfully, placing his empty beer clumsily on the counter subsequently knocking the two shot glasses over. It looks so natural. She glares at him as she notices her shots tipped over.

Before he can move in closer, she pulls a knife on Lester, right at his crotch! The skip is awestruck and excited. He's enjoying her performance, given his hard on.

"You owe me two shots, asshole! Now pay up!"

Lester, wide-eyed and quite stricken, looks painfully at the knife, hands already in the air in defeat. Estefania leans in close, whispering in Lester's ear, "Be scared," audibly for the skip who grins lasciviously. She nips his ear and says very softly, "I want angry Ranger. No scene. Skip likes rivalry."

Lester recovers, nodding his head, playing his role well.

"Easy, Beautiful. Two tequila shots, for this Beautiful lady, pronto!" he calls to the barman, but it's not Bobby. Fuck!

Thinking quickly, Lester hands her one and swiftly takes the other, clinking glasses and they both down them and slam. Estefania has a little cough as the burn hits her but smiles triumphantly.

Turning to the skip, she smiles and says, "He can't count." She has him entranced.

"Two more!" shouts Lester and thankfully Bobby promptly serves two more tequila (water) shots. Down and slam again. Lester safely backs away, with a slight bow of respect, cradling his junk, cooing at his crown jewels lovingly, muttering, "She's too dangerous. Feisty lady."

"Two tequila shots, here," the skip demands for himself, "and a Jager bomb."

Suddenly, the door opens and a messed up angry Ranger storms in. His hair is mussed up and he sure looks sexy with that wild look. I have seen that look before. He squeezes his way to the bar beside Estefania on the other side from the skip. The skip has already slammed both the shots and Estefania looks impressed until she is 'distracted' by stormy Ranger.

"Well, well. Hells to the yeah!" as she slowly ogles Ranger up and down, lingering at his crotch.

"Mm-mm! Nice package, Stormboy!"

I hear my own chuckle echoed by the others. Cute. Stormboy.

He scowls in return as does the skip as he downs his Jager bomb. He's loosening up but glaring deliberately at Ranger. Jealous. Clever Estefania.

"What the fuck's your problem, asshole?" Stormboy challenges our skip, standing up, fists clenched.

Estefania stands and leans closely into Ranger. She does that throaty growl again. Sniffs him deliberately and mutters, "Mmm. Smells good enough to eat. Yum."

"Tonight?" she grins at Ranger, her little finger touching her bottom lip.

It's unexpectedly flirty, catching him by surprise. She had said that earlier in the parking lot. Interesting. Her hands roam his chest and abs and then she cups his junk. Ranger is affected alright. I chuckle at her daring play. All the while our skip is watching intently and leering over her shoulder, getting increasingly agitated. The Jager bomb has made an impact since his moves are less controlled.

"Ooh," she coos sexily," Now that's what I'm talking about! And, I'd say you are **commando** under all that stormy, hard muscle," as her hand strokes his erection firmly. The seductress is out in full force.

"Fuck this! Tonight? How about now?" Stormboy retorts assertively, glaring lustily down at her, his nostrils flaring. He is more than affected with her tactics. But he is playing her Rivalry game call and it's working.

Ah. Showdown. I grin as I recognise her strategy, enjoying her payback, besting him at his own game. This is real. Estefania has played her trump card.

Suddenly the skip clumsily grabs Estefania while making a weak thump to Ranger's shoulder losing his balance and releasing her as a result.

"Oi! You two. Outside! Take it outside!" Bobby calls out.

The skip stands unsteadily and Ranger grabs him by the arm.

"C'mon. You heard him. Let's take this outside and talk, man to man. Sexy Babe here can decide who it's gonna be tonight."

He grabs an eager, grinning Estefania by the hand before they reach the door.

By the time we come out the door the skip is already cuffed and being taken to the SUV.

"Tonight?" Estefania licks her lips up at Ranger.

He throws her over his shoulder.

"Tonight." He growls.

She grins and gives us all a finger wave, rolling her eyes with that joyful triumphant look, with her tongue sticking out.

Ranger calls over his shoulder as she firmly grabs him on the ass with both hands.

"We're offline until further notice."

Yep. That's a promise.

The Porsche storms out of the parking lot.

"Well. The B52 did it. Bomber strikes again. I was sure he was going to lose control there. It was close. She was decisively taking point. Bombs away!"

High fives and we were all grinning like loons.

"You guys should have seen him pacing out here. We had to block him until Steph made the call. Gotta love Stormboy."

Chuckles all round again.

"I told him he needed to man up. About fucking time." Lester was still pining as he caressed his junk lovingly.

"Yeah. Lucky bastard."

**o.o.o.o**

_The End_

_A gift for Margaret._

_The characters you recognise are Janet's. The plot and any mistakes are mine._


End file.
